justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Dance 2019/Beta Elements
Graphics and Interface *The game initially retained the stars and feedback icons from . *The game originally used the Gold Move effect. This can be seen in the E3 previews (along with Havana s) and the E3 demo. *In the E3 previews, the letters on the feedback icons are more separated from each other. **Besides, the stars do not have shading effects and have a cartoony design. Ubicom-jd19-screenshot-e3 2018-ss01-FULL-1920x1080 327227.jpg|Beta HUD Jdmm.jpg|Another picture of the Beta HUD OMG GM JD2019.gif|Beta Gold Move effect Perfectjd19e3.jpg|Beta feedback icon Routines ''Bum Bum Tam Tam *''Bum Bum Tam Tam has a Beta Gold Move pictogram with default colors. *''Bum Bum Tam Tam'' had a different menu square. Youremybro.png|Beta Gold Move pictograms Bumbumbumbubmbubmbubmbmlol.png|Beta menu square ''Dame Tu Cosita *''Dame Tu Cosita was originally supposed to be in the main game, but it was scrapped for unknown reasons. It is still playable via . *''Dame Tu Cosita'' s US preview uses pictograms with default colors (the arrows are red instead of yellow). *''Dame Tu Cosita'' has a different menu square in the preview.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zVlkNyAR5nY&t=15s DameTu pictos comparison.png|Pictogram comparison DameTu beta cover generic.png|Beta menu icon ''Fire *In the E3 demo of the game, it can be seen that the game uses a earlier version of the video file; in this version, the light effects that are used for the coaches are missing. Fire glow comparison.png|Comparison between the preview gameplay and the E3 demo gameplay (note how the glowing effects are missing in the E3 demo) I Feel It Coming *In an early pictogram sprite, all of the pictograms have default colors. I feel it coming main.png|Early pictogram sprite Mi Mi Mi *''Mi Mi Mi had a different menu icon in the trailer. Hq.png|Beta menu icon ''Narco *''Narco has an unused pictogram, which appears in a promotional picture. narco beta picto.png|Beta pictogram ''New Reality *In an early pictogram sprite, all of the pictograms have default colors. **Besides, a Beta pictogram for '''Gold Move 1' can be seen in this sprite. It poses with open legs instead of closed ones. *In the "actual" pictogram sprite in the servers, Gold Move 2 isn't a Gold Move. BBCCB794-E254-4281-ABF4-5970640D407B.png|Beta Gold Move Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|Beta pictograms BetaNewGoldMove.JPG|Beta Pictogram (not a Gold Move) ''New World *In an early pictogram sprite, all of the pictograms have default colors. **In addition, there are two placeholder pictograms, showing the coach doing the certain moves. *Some pictograms in the gameplay preview uploaded by justdanceGB have differences with the beta pictograms. Newworld pictos.png|Early pictogram sprite Newworldplaceholderpictogram2.png|Placeholder pictogram 1 Newworldplaceholderpictogram1.png|Placeholder pictogram 2 Newworldpictocomparison.png|Pictogram comparison 1 Newworldpictocomparison2.png|Pictogram comparison 2 Newworldpictocomparison5.png|Pictogram comparison 5 Newworldpictocomparison3.png|Pictogram comparison 3 Newworldpictocomparison4.png|Pictogram comparison 4 Newworldpictocomparison6.png|Pictogram comparison 6 OMG *''OMG s preview uses the default pictogram color. *''OMG'' had a different menu icon, where the coaches have a thinner glow and the mask can be seen behind them. In the final version, the coaches glow more and the background is black. *The blurry lines that ascend on the statue's face in the background do not appear in the gameplay teasers. OMGbetapictograms.png|''OMG'' s Beta pictograms Reusetoedit.png|Beta menu square Omg beta graphics.gif|Early version that features no effects on the statue References Site Navigation es:Just Dance 2019/Elementos Beta Category:Beta Elements Category:Just Dance 2019